When traveling utilizing an autonomous of computing machine, including robots, aerial vehicles, aerospace vehicles, submersible vehicles, automobiles, other ground vehicles, and the like, users may often reference their surroundings when developing plans or requesting information about the world around them. However, it is often difficult to present requested information to the users of the autonomous machine in a manner that is intuitive to the users, i.e., presenting information of a three-dimensional space on a two-dimensional display. Also, oftentimes the indications of the users to reference objects in the world around the machine may be imprecise, especially as the machine is moving through the environment. Thus, it may be difficult to accurately determine what object within the world about which the user of the machine is attempting to receive information. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.